Quem vai ficar com Sirius Black?
by Je e Thaisinha Black
Summary: Quinze garotas... O galã de hogwarts ... Só uma vai ficar com ele! Venha dar uma espiadinha nesse jogo e ver quem ganha o coração de Sirius Black!
1. Que o Jogo Comece!

"_Quem Vai ficar com Sirius Black?"_

_Capitulo 1 – "Que o jogo comece"_

Então estamos aqui para organizar a lista de candidatas, tudo o que for dito aqui, fica aqui. E nós não nos responsabilizamos por nada do que acontecer no decorrer da nossa competição. - Lílian concluiu solenemente.

Vamos começar então, peço que as candidatas venham até aqui e preencham essas fichas - informou Thaís, pegando uma pasta na mesa ao lado.

Um tempo depois todas as garotas já haviam preenchido as fichas, Thaís fez um feitiço que as organizou aleatoriamente e as passou para Lilian, que chamou o primeiro nome.

Bom, a primeira para a entrevista fechada, é a Courtney.

Courtney seguiu Lílian para uma parte isolada. A garota tinha longos cabelos pretos e olhos azuis penetrantes. Vestia-se sensualmente, usando um vestido preto com pontas e um decote em V, era bordado com pedrinhas douradas. Ela sentou-se na cadeira em frente à Lílian e cruzou as pernas, esperando pelas perguntas.

Então você é Courtney... - Lílian começou.

Isso mesmo. - a garota confirmou, balançando os cabelos.

Bom, vamos começar assim, descreva-se em 20 palavras. - Lílian pegou um bloquinho, para fazer anotações.

Eu sou inteligente, bonita e sexy. Além de saber o que eu quero, claro.

Uhm... okay. - Lílian concordou. - E para finalizarmos, o que faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Faria o que fosse possível, se é que você me entende. - ela disse, com um sorriso sensual.

Certo, obrigada. Espere lá com as outras, enquanto eu continuo aqui. E chame a próxima, por favor, Camila Massoni.

Camila Massoni tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Usava um vestido rosa, justo até um palmo acima do joelho, e que do joelho para baixo, se abria, levemente plissado, as mangas eram curtas, e havia um pequeno V na parte superior do decote. A garota sentou-se e Lílian começou a entrevista.

Camila Massoni ?- perguntou a ruiva oferecendo a cadeira a sua frente para garota se sentar.

Sim – respondeu ela, sentando-se.

Vamos lá, então... Descreva-se em poucas palavras – pediu Lily.

Sou bem tranqüila, muito pensativa e, às vezes, um pouco insegura – respondeu observando Lílian.

Certo. Para finalizar... O que você faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Depende. Hum... Deixe-me ver lutaria muito e não desistiria em primeiro instante, mostraria meu interesse sem parecer vulgar e providenciaria para que ninguém se interessasse por ele também. – falou a garota tranqüilamente.

"Um meio difícil" pensou Lílian – Obrigada pode ir, e se me fizer o favor de chamar Mina Ford.

Mina Ford foi a seguinte. A garota tinha os cabelos castanhos escuros, e olhos no mínimo diferentes, eram castanhos escuros, que mudavam de acordo com o humor dela, tornando-se acinzentados, quase pretos. A garota vestia-se com graça, num vestido de mangas compridas, com um decote em V, que era tramado por fitas cinzas, combinando com o tom sóbrio do vestido preto.

Lílian foi direto ao ponto:

Mina Ford, certo? Descreva-se em algumas palavras.

Isso é difícil. Bom eu sou uma pessoa decidida e calma, com quem é calma comigo, claro. Irrito-me facilmente e não deixo pedra sobre pedra, se é que você me entende. - a garota concluiu.

Entendo sim. - Lílian confirmou, fazendo a pergunta final em seguida. - O que você faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Você perguntou errado. Você deveria ter perguntado o que eu faria se eu ficasse sozinha com ele.

Oh... não! Isso seria íntimo demais. - A ruiva respondeu com um leve rubor nas bochechas, desviando os pensamentos do que a garota faria sozinha com Sirius.

Mas, by the way, eu matava, roubava, eu sei lá... eu só sei que faria qualquer loucura para ter Sirius Black só pra mim.

Jéssika Brint foi a próxima. A jovem de cabelos louros escuros e olhos castanhos esverdeados vestia-se como uma mulher. O vestido era rosa chocante, de alças que evoluía para um decote em V terminando em pontas e era bordado com muitas pecinhas brilhantes rosadas no torso. A sandália era rosa e alta e garota com certeza se movimentava com elegância.

Então, Jéssika Brint com K, mesmo? - Lily quis confirmar.

É sim. K mesmo.

Okay. Então, descreva-se em algumas palavrinhas.

Eu sou muito determinada e fico muito brava quando me irritam. Apesar disso, sou muito carinhosa com quem merece isso. Considero-me esperta e muito curiosa.

E o que você faria para ficar com o Sirius?

Eu? Eu não faria nada. Tá me achando com cara de quem corre atrás de garoto? Pois eu digo que não, se ele quiser, ele que venha atrás de mim, se ele me quer ele que venha atrás. - a garota disse confiante.

Eu entendo seu ... uhm ... método. Mas a pergunta é o que você faria.

Ok. Eu seria instável, uma hora amável e no momento seguinte explosiva.

Certo. Muito obrigada.

A garota que entrou na sala em seguida, era Sophie Knox. A garota apresentava-se num vestido azul de mangas longas, com o decote arredondado, e que tinha um corte abaixo do decote que ia até a altura do inicio do busto. A garota sentou, meio tímida na cadeira, e Lílian tratou de iniciar o "interrogatório".

Sophie, descreva-se em algumas palavras.

Eu sou curiosa, teimosa e determinada. Eu sei esconder o que penso e ataco os outros com palavras sutis. Algumas pessoas me acham ingênua quando eu digo que quero mudar o mundo.

Interessante. – Lílian disse. – E o que você faria para ficar com o Sirius?

Acho que faria de tudo, cometeria os maiores atos de insanidade e até mataria por ele e para ele, acho que só não digo que morreria por, porque assim não ficaria com ele.

Coerente. – Lílian pronunciou por fim. - Obrigada.

A garota deixou a sala, e a próxima entrevistada entrou. Sarah Kenner era alta e esguia, possuía cabelos castanhos e compridos e era dona de um par de olhos castanho-esverdeados. Vestia-se com um conjunto de calça e top brancos, sendo o top tomara que caia, na parte do busto prateado, que caia num tecido leve branco, formando algumas pontas.

Sarah Kenner , podemos começar? – perguntou Lily sorrindo.

Sim, podemos – respondeu a garota sentado-se.

Tudo bem, se defina em algumas palavras – pediu Lílian.

Ah, não tem muito o que falar, mas eu sou extrovertida e muito carinhosa.

Tá, e o que você faria para ficar com o Sirius?

Eu iria até a casa dos gritos lá no esconderijo do Lupin...

Esconderijo do Lupin? – perguntou a ruiva se fazendo de boba.

É lá aonde ele se transforma, você sabe né, em lobisomem. – A garota falou baixinho.

Ok... E o que você faria quando chegasse lá? – perguntou a ruiva, um pouco surpresa.

Bom , eu arrumaria um monte de placas escrito "Te amo Sirius", e quando ele chegasse, eu me transformaria em animago, só para provar que estou a altura dele, e que faço qualquer coisa para estar do lado dele em todos os momentos. – concluiu ela.

Ah sim, você se é um animago? – perguntou a ruiva ironicamente.

Não, mas isso é só questão de tempo. – respondeu ela, incerta.

Ok, pode ir agora. – falou a ruiva, segurando as gargalhadas.

Anaisa Suzuki foi a seguinte. Vestia um jeans cinza e uma camiseta com uma garotinha gótica desenhada. Os cabelos eram pretos e olhos castanhos.

Então, Anaisa, como você se descreveria?

Eu sou muito de bem com a vida. Normal e que quer ser muito feliz.

E o que faria para ficar com o Sirius?

Ah, isso eu não posso contar pra você.

Certinho. – "E nem eu quero saber", Lílian pensou. – Obrigada Anaisa.

A garota deu um aceno de cabeça e deixou a sala, que foi ocupada por outra garota em seguida.

Sarah Korn foi a escolhida. A garota tinha cabelos dourados e olhos cor de mel. Usava uma bata rosa, justa até abaixo da altura do seio e uma calça branca. A garota sentou-se, elegante, esperando pelas perguntas.

Descreva a si mesma em algumas palavras.

Eu sou esperta, carinhosa, amável, risonha, sensível, impulsiva. Além de bonita e elegante. Sou uma ótima amiga. Eu rio bastante. Sou fanática por quadribol, também.

Aham. E o que você faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Eu faria tudo. Tudo menos prostituição, suicídio, pornografia e coisas do tipo.

Oh, nós não esperamos que você faça isso. – Lílian disse, convicta. – Pode ir agora.

Lílian começava a pensar se a idéia havia sido boa. Mas logo a próxima garota chegou e ela esqueceu seus pensamentos. Elektra Nachios era loira e tinha olhos castanhos. Ela usava um vestido rosa escuro tomara-que-caia, justo até a cintura, onde era amarrado por um cinto da mesma cor, e a partir daí descia em uma saia plissada, que ia até abaixo do joelho.

Elektra Nachios?

Isso mesmo, mas pode me chamar de Lek.

Certo, Lek. Então para começar, descreve-se para mim.

Eu sou corajosa, divertida, bem humorada e muito teimosa. Além disso, sou muito comunicativa, às vezes acabo falando mais que a boca.

Isso não é muito interessante, eu já passei por situações em que preferia ter ficado calada. Mas esse não é o momento, então, agora me diga o que você faria pra ficar com Sirius Black?

Tudo, que estivesse e que não estivesse ao meu alcance. Pintaria até o Taj Mahal de rosa, ou preto, ou a cor que viesse a calhar, por ele, valeria a pena.

Obrigado, Srta. Nachios.

Depois que Elektra deixou a sala, entrou a única sonserina que apareceu para a competição, Selene Taylor. A jovem Taylor tinha cabelos castanhos claros, lisos que iam até a cintura e olhos fascinantes, de um tom azul metálico, quase acinzentado, contrastando com a pele sobrenaturalmente pálida. O vestido que ela usava era de veludo preto, com mangas compridas e um decote arredondado, a cintura era marcada por uma fita amarrada na mesma.

Taylor, uma sonserina, isso é quase inimaginável, mas tratando-se do Black, tudo é possível. Bom, descreva-se pra mim.

Eu sou muito anti-social. Sou rejeitada, não tenho amigos. Tenho uma língua afiada e sou muito teimosa. Além do meu enorme histórico de detenções por responder aos professores.

E o que você faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Eu daria uma poção para amnésia para fazer com que ele acredite que eu sou sua namorada. O Raptaria durante as férias e o levaria para um local bem isolado. Colocaria um dispositivo que daria choque em cada _uma _que se aproximasse dele, exceto eu. Se precisasse até o hipnotizariapra fazê-lo acreditar que me amava.

Deixaria todo o seu lado sonserino aflorar. – Lílian disse.

Isso mesmo, Evans. – a outra concordou, deixando a sala em seguida.

A próxima garota tinha cabelos castanhos claros e olhos cor-de-mel, seu nome era Carol. Pertencia à casa da Corvinal.Ela usava uma saia verde com estampas de florzinhas rosas em tamanho pequeno e um casaquinho rosa com mangas ¾.

Carol, podemos começar? – Lílian perguntou.

Claro, srta. Evans.

Se descreva em algumas palavras.

Eu sou perfeccionista. Tenho um péssimo gênio. Amo chocolate e animais.

E o que você faria para ficar com Sirius?

Sinceramente? Qualquer coisa desde que eu não precise comer carne ou abandonar os doces. Pensando bem nada que envolva um certo perigo. Hmmm... acho que faria qualquer coisa que não colocasse em risco meu orgulho e minha saúde mental e física.

Saúde é muito importante mesmo. Obrigado, srta. Carol.

A grifinória Juliana Montez tinha cabelos castanhos, ondulados e longos, além de possuir olhos castanhos esverdeados. Vestia um vestido frente única verde, com decote em V, que tinha comprimento um palmo acima do joelho e realçava os olhos da garota.

Juliana, descreva-se em algumas palavras. – Lílian pediu.

Eu sou tímida. – ela começou com a voz aguda. – Apaixonada pelos Marotos e louca por chocolate.

E o Sirius, o que você faria para ficar com ele?

O que eu faria para ficar com o Siriusinho? Bom, eu toparia cantar em público e devido a minha voz e minha timidez isso seria um grande esforço. Ah! Eu toparia ficar um mês sem chocolate, não uma semana. Um dia na verdade, esqueça! Eu amo mais o chocolate que o Sirius. Mas o primeiro vale.

Eu também não trocaria chocolate por nenhum garoto. – Lílian disse rindo. – Obrigado, Juliana.

Flávia Moraes tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e a pele muito branca. Usava calça jeans e um casaquinho rosa de mangas longas, com linhas prateadas nas mangas, bordadas com lantejoulas, aberto de modo que formava um decote em V. Lílian pediu que a garota se descrevesse, e ela respondeu que era um garota de atitude. e depois o que ela faria para ficar com Sirius Black, o que ela respondeu da seguinte forma: 

Eu o beijaria a qualquer hora, para que ele pensasse que eu tenho atitude. – ela disse convicta.

E Sirius com certeza adoraria isso. – Lílian disse mais convicta do que à garota, quando ela respondera a pergunta.

Lílian checou as fichas que ainda estavam em sua mão, e viu que faltavam somente três garotas. Chamou a próxima, Sofy Edwards. A garota tinha aproximadamente 1,64m e peso normal para o tamanho. Os cabelos batiam até dois dedos após o ombro e eram castanhos com mechas loiras, ondulando levemente nas pontas. Os olhos eram acajus e a garota usava óculos, pois sofria muito com sua miopia. Diferente das outras, Sofy nao vinha com vestes justas ou possuidoras de muitos decotes, mas sim um macacão simples, que possuia como o único adorno uma pequena estampa de um gato preto no centro da peça. Justo nas pernas e larga no busto, ela poderia ser confundida com um rapaz, se nao fossem pelas feiçoes delicadas e a evidencia de seios. Usava um tênis xadrez vermelho, que completava o o modelito descontraido

Você poderia se descrever, Sofy? – Lílian perguntou.

Claro. Minha personalidade não é das melhores, sou muito explosiva, não tenho paciência com quem não simpatizo e me irrito com bem pouco. Sou muito extrovertida e adoro brincadeiras. Nunca sou vista sem um sorriso no rosto. Adoro chocolate. Sou muito sensível, chorando para soltar as mágoas. Minhas amigas me comparam a uma grávida.

Certo. Uma descrição bem complexa. Será que o que você faria para ficar com Sirius também seria complexo?

Possivelmente. Eu sou muito boa em poções. E como no amor e na guerra vale tudo, eu seria capaz até de aplicar meus conhecimentos em química e criar uma poção do amor poderosa! Mas normalmente preferiria o bom e velho método de paquerar e ser paquerada!

Eu espero que seus conhecimentos não precisem ser usados, Srta. Edwards. – Lílian disse por fim.

Assim que a garota saiu, Lílian deu um suspiro. Aquilo era cansativo, faltavam apenas duas agora. A grifinória Bella Lamounier tinha cabelos e olhos negros. O vestido também era negro e muito sensual. Frente única e justo na cintura, tinha comprimento até o joelho, com uma fenda que mostrava parte da coxa da garota.

Bella, descreva-se. – Lílian disse.

Eu sou descontraída, brincalhona e segura de mim. Adoro jogos de sedução e coloco Sirius Black no seu devido lugar. Tenho trauma de gente falando de mim, sabe como é, passado conturbado... Também tenho uma certa dificuldade para me abrir... Problemas de família...

Certo. E o que você faria para ficar com Sirius Black?

Ficar só pra mim, claro. Por que já fiquei com ele. Para ficar com Sirius Black só para mim eu colocaria um coleira escrito "Sirius: Chiot da Bella" para manter as interesseiras bem longe... Ora, pois... Sirius Black já come na minha mão!

Como assim, Sirius Black já como na sua mão? E chiot, o que é isso?

Digamos que nós já estivemos juntos algumas vezes. E ele gostou. E chiot é francês, da minha ascendência, quer dizer cachorrinho. – Bella salientou com um sorriso no rosto.

Então isso talvez seja um ponto pra você. Boa sorte, srta. Lamounier.

Obrigada, mas eu acho que não precisarei disso.

Lílian não disse mais nada.Voltou para a sala, onde o convidado de honra, Sirius Black, apareceu:

As garotas suspiraram com a aparição inesperada do seu objeto de desejo, que falou, com a voz que as enlouquecia:

Obrigada por todo o seu interesse em mim. É uma honra apenas comprovar o quanto eu sou desejado. Por isso, eu espero que façam as coisas que mais me agradem, pois quem vai ganhar, será a que me agradar mais, de todos os modos.

Que o jogo comece! – Lílian anunciou.

E todas as garotas aplaudiram.

-----------------

Apresentando agora os comentários da nossa juíza, Silverghost:

**Courtney: **Hum... Sensual demais... Parece uma versão feminina do Sirius... Nada modesta. O Sirius provavelmente sofreria na mão dessa aí. Embora eu ache que seria uma relação bem "aberta". Próxima candidata.

**Camila Massoni: **Essa me parece ser mais racional. O tipo de pessoa que seria capaz de tudo. Tem muitas chances...

**Mina Ford: **Qualquer coisa? Não creio. Esse pessoal que diz que fara qualquer coisa se acovardaria à primeira situação espinhosa. Não sei... Acho que ela se parece com a Courtney.

**Sophie Knox: **Concordo com a Lily. Ela foi bem coerente. Tenho até medo do que ela seria capaz de fazer... Se ela fosse da sonserina, diria que está no lugar certo. Ela é BEM ambiciosa... Gosto de quem sabe atacar e se defender com palavras. Mas é fácil dizer. Queria ver fazer...

**Sarah Kenner: **Realmente... A Lily tem que se segurar, mas eu posso gargalhar, não é mesmo? "Questão de tempo"? E como é que ela sabe do segredo tão bem guardado do nosso amigo Lupin? Bem, pelo menos ela não é mau caráter, ou chantagearia o Sirius com essa história de lobisomens e animagia.

**Anaisa Suzuki: **Simples, prática e objetiva. Pessoas de bem com a vida são fascinantes. Gosto de tê-las a minha volta.

**Sarah Korn: **Hum... Um tanto viajada essa, não? E modesta também. Não sei se daria certo, ela parece meio avoada demais para conseguir segurar o Sirius.

**Elektra Nachios: **Concordo com a Lily... Será que odiar Tiago tem que ser tão difícil? Bem, essa Lek me parece interessante. Pintar o Taj MMahal? Eu posso pedir para ela arrumar meu guarda-roupa? Melhor ainda... O guarda-roupa dos marotos. Nossa, aquilo deve ser lindo...

**Selene Taylor: **Bem maligna, não? Mas ficar à força com alguém não daria certo. Maligna demais para meu gosto. Na verdade, eu a mandaria para Azkaban só por precaução...

**Carol: **Muito certinha... Ela não prefere o Remo, não? Eu também não largaria os doces por homem nenhum nesse mundo.

**Juliana Montez: **Eu concordo com a Ju. Bem simpática ela. Mas não sei se uma pessoa tão tímida aguentaria o "furacão Black"...

**Flávia Moraes: **Beijaria a qualquer hora? Bem, isso eu também posso fazer. "Para que ele pensasse". O que é isso? Não basta ser, tem que parecer?

**Sofy Edwards: **Concordo com a Lily. Mas ela ganhou pontos comigo por não se arrumar demais. Afinal, não é só pela aparência que elas devem conquistar o Sirius. Embora eu ache que ele não ligue muito para isso...

**Bella Lamounier: **Eu realmente preciso comentar? Outra versão feminina do cachorrão. Mas acho que ele não ia gostar muito de se amarrar desse jeito. E cachorrinho?

_N/A da Thaís: Bom essa fic vai ser escrita por mim e pela Jé, mas como a Jé ta viajando, eu atualizei esse capítulo sozinha, apesar dele ter sido escrito por nós duas._

_Eu adoraria contar com a opinião de vocês, então deixem sua opinião sobre as candidatas e a fic nas reviews. Obrigada! E agradecimentos a quem revisou a fic e a Bella, que fez a sinopse. No próximo capítulo, espero apresentar uma surpresa. Beijos._

_N/A da Jéssika : Bom como a Thais já disse essa fic é escrita por mim por ela, Ahnem tenho muito o que dizer, eu espero que vocês gostem da fic!...pois eu acho que está ficando super divertida e a cada cap. ficará mais!_

_Bjuxinhussss a todos_


	2. Feitiços e Poções com Selene Taylor

"_Quem Vai ficar com Sirius Black?"_

Capitulo 2 – "Feitiços e Poções com Selene Taylor" 

Thaís e Lílian conversavam no dormitório feminino, fechadas na cama de Lílian, que estava protegida com um feitiço de silêncio, já que algumas grifinórias participantes do jogo, eram colegas delas.

Como nós vamos organizar para elas chegarem no Sirius? – Thaís perguntou. – Nós não podemos deixar que todas '_ataquem_' ao mesmo tempo.

Vamos criar uma ordem que elas devem seguir. A gente dá um tempo de no máximo 2 semanas para cada uma agir. E colocamos na ordem, assim que uma delas acabar, a outra entra no jogo. – Lílian disse.

E como nós vamos fazer isso?

No papelzinho, Thaís.

E quem disse que elas vão acreditar, Lily?

Lílian parou para pensar, então abriu o dossel e espiou o quarto, Lamounier estava lì Lílian chamou a garota de cabelos negros como ébano, e pediu:

Lamounier, você poderia ajudar aqui com uma coisa relacionada ao nosso joguinho?

Bella encarou as duas colegas, ela não se dava muito bem com elas, na verdade, sua melhor amiga era a garota Edwards, mas se aquilo fazia parte do jogo, ela tinha seus interesses, sentou-se na cama da ruiva, que fechou o dossel novamente:

Então, Evans, o que você quer que eu faça?

Nós vamos sortear a ordem em que as garotas devem abordar o Sirius e precisamos de uma testemunha. – Lílian explicou.

Okay. Pode começar.

Lílian iniciou o sorteio dos nomes, sob a supervisão atenta de Bella. Quando o sorteio chegou ao fim, Thaís entregou uma folha com a ordem correta a Lílian, que fez um feitiço copiador, tendo então 15 cópias, que ela iria entregar as participantes.

A ordem era a seguinte:

1ª Selene Taylor

2ª Sophie Knox

3ª Juliana Montez

4ª Courtney

5ª Sarah Korn

6ª Anaisa Suzuki

7ª Jéssika Brint

8ª Carol

9ª Elektra Nachios

10ª Sofy Edwards

11ª Flávia Moraes

12ª Mina Ford

13ª Sarah Kenner

14ª Camila Massoni

15ª Bella Lamounier

Bella recebeu sua cópia e saiu do dossel, deixando as duas amigas novamente sozinhas. Lílian encarou Thaís e disse:

Vamos entregar isso? Não podemos usar corujas, pode ter risco.

Acho que você vai ter que fazer isso sozinha. – Thaís respondeu sem graça.

Por que?

Remo está me esperando. – ela disse, mais sem graça ainda.

Oh, eu tinha me esquecido que você cedeu a um Maroto no ano passado. – Lílian disse um pouco chateada.

Ah, Lil, não venha de novo com isso. Remo é diferente, você sabe disso. Vocês dois são monitores juntos, lembra? Tudo bem que você não goste do Tiago por causa do jeito dele, mas Remo é diferente. E com esse seu plano, se ele funcionar, você vai ter o Tiago bem longe de você.

Eu sei. Mas eu sinto sua falta, sabe? Nós estávamos sempre junto.

Ah, então é isso? Lily, eu vou ta sempre aqui pra você. Com Remo ou sem Remo, a nossa amizade vai acima disso.

Oh, Merlin. Eu acabei de fazer papel de idiota. Vai lá e que eu vou entregar isso aqui.

Certo, Lily. – Thaís disse, e as duas deixaram o dormitório.

* * *

Selene Taylor estava sentada numa das poltronas pretas da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, havia acabado de receber a ordem de Lílian, e descobrira que seria a primeira a testar sua sorte com Sirius Black. A sala era escura, decorada nas cores verde e prateada, cores que simbolizavam a casa. Havia algumas poltronas para uma pessoa no centro da sala, todas era feitas de couro de dragão, e na cor preta. Mesas nos cantos da sala, com pequenas lamparinas sobre elas e duas escadas em frente as poltronas, que levavam aos dormitórios. 

Selene segurava um caderno de capa escura, onde escondia as receitas das poções mais inimagináveis que se podia imaginar. Ela lia aquilo, e volta e meia, fazia comentários estranhos em voz alta, e atraia os olhares dos outros estudantes, que não entendiam aquela garota arredia e que falava sozinha.

Quando percebeu que poderia estar se expondo demais, Selene levantou-se e saiu da sala, mas acabou deixando o caderno cair no chão. Algumas folhas soltas voaram pela sala, e Selene entrou em pânico, aquilo era _secreto_, _super secreto_.

Enquanto tentava, com pouco sucesso recolher as folhas que haviam se espalhado, Selene esqueceu o caderno ao chão, e, quando finalmente recolheu as folhas, ouviu a voz de Lúcio Malfoy.

Então, Taylor, era esse o seu segredinho? Um caderno com receitas nada inocentes...

Selene pulou em cima de Malfoy, tomando o caderno das mãos dele violentamente, e encarando-o com o pior olhar que encontrou:

Quer saber Malfoy, eu estou precisando de alguém para testar algumas delas, quem sabe você não se voluntária para testílas, sem pressão alguma? – ela terminou, com uma última entonação maligna na voz. E dizendo isso, deu as costas para o garoto e saiu da Sala Comunal.

* * *

Lílian resolveu ir para a biblioteca em vez de voltar a sala comunal, sabia que não encontraria Thaís lá. 

Começou a pensar no susto que levara de Taylor, a garota fora arredia quando ela fora entregar a ordem de participação para ela. Devia ter medo de ser vista com uma grifinória, mas Lílian havia tido um pequeno vislumbre do que estava escrito no caderno da garota:

Eu acho que deveríamos mandar para Azkaban, apenas por precaução... – Lílian ia dizendo sobre Selene Taylor, quando alguém tapou seus olhos com as mãos.

Aquelas mãos eram macias e a dona, ou dono dela (ela esperava que fosse um garoto), cheirava muito bem. Lílian estava aproveitando o momento, até que _aquela_ voz chegou aos seus ouvidos.

Então minha flor, já sabe quem é?

Lílian soltou-se rapidamente, virando-se e ficando frente a frente com o seu desafeto, o motivo de toda aquela competição, Tiago Potter. Tiago Potter era um jovem alto, com cabelos escuros rebeldes, onde ele sempre ficava passando a mão, olhos castanhos-esverdeados, que ficavam um pouco escondidos pelos óculos que ele usava. Tinha um porte atlético devido ao quadribol. Era o apanhador da Grifinória, e depois de Sirius Black, o segundo cara mais desejado de Hogwarts.

Potter! Larga de mim! – Lílian disse, irritada.

Por que, minha flor? E afinal, quem você mandaria para Azkaban apenas por precaução?

Você Potter, eu mandaria você para Azkaban por precaução, por que se um dia todas as garotas caírem nessa sua lábia, o mundo estará perdido.

Todas as garotas incluem você? – ele disse, aproveitando-se da pequena falha da garota. – Por que se incluírem, pode me mandar para Azkaban.

CLARO QUE NÃO POTTER! ENTENDE, POR MAIS QUE VOCÊ QUEIRA, EU NUNCA VOU CAIR NA SUA! – Lílian gritou.

Pode pensar assim, minha flor, mas a sua opinião vai mudar, pode ter certeza.

NÃO É MINHA FLOR, POTTER, É EVANS, EVANS! ENTENDEU? – e dizendo isso deu as costas ao garoto, que ficou parado no corredor, rindo do ataque da sua ruivinha.

Lílian não teve opção senão voltar a sala comunal, chegando lì parou na janela, e ficou observando, de lì Remo e Thaís namorando próximo ao lago.

Alguns pensamentos passaram por sua mente. Por que ela não conseguia arranjar um namorado também? Será que depois de tantos foras que ela dera no Potter, estava sendo taxada de difícil na escola? O seu problema era com o Potter, apenas com ele, com mais nenhum garoto. Ta bom, com os sonserinos também, ela pensou. Mas tirando eles, e o Potter, ela não tinha problema com nenhum garoto.

Por que ela não se importara com a pessoa tapando seus olhos até descobrir que era Potter? Será que ela podia ter mudado sua opinião em relação a ele? Não, aquilo era impossível, ela não permitiria que aquilo acontecesse. Mas e se acontecesse? Não, Lílian, isso nunca acontecerá.

Lily? – Sirius estava a chamando.

Sim, Sirius?

Podemos discutir alguns detalhes da competição?

Sem problemas. – Lílian disse, deixando a janela e se aproximando do garoto.

Sirius sentou olhando para Lily, e encarou a garota com os orbes azuis. Aquilo era um teste, se Lílian não agisse como as outras garotas, ele teria a confirmação do que suspeitava desde o principio. Lílian não estremeceu, não piscou, não suspirou, não agiu como a maioria das garotas agia quando recebia aquele olhar. Então ele teria quer ser mais direto. Aproximou-se rapidamente de Lílian, que percebeu aquilo, mas não teve tempo de impedir, e no momento seguinte, seus lábios estavam colados. E Sirius Black a estava beijando. Lílian afastou-o rapidamente, para Sirius aquilo foi uma decepção, mas confirmou suas suspeitas.

O que foi isso Sirius? – Lílian disse com o rosto da cor dos cabelos.

Um teste, minha querida Lily.

E?

Com base nele, eu acabei de descobrir sua real intenção com essa brincadeira e não a desaprovo.

Que intenção? – Lílian disse.

Você ainda não sabe? Não se preocupe, você vai descobrir, mas só uma dica pra você. Se você não gosta de mim, como demonstrou, só posso encaixíla em umas das seguintes categorias: as que gostam de Tiago e as que gostam de outros garotos, mas na minha opinião, você se encaixa melhor na primeira, florzinha. – Sirius disse antes de sair correndo da sala comunal.

Lílian desabou no sofá ao seu lado, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

* * *

Thaís deitou a cabeça no colo de Remo devagar. O garoto pousou os olhos na namorada, que por alguma razão lhe pareceu chateada. Guiou a mão até o rosto dela, tocando-o ternamente: 

O que você tem?

Lily. – ela disse simplesmente.

O que houve com ela?

Ela está se sentindo só.

Bom, você sabe, do mesmo jeito que eu sei, que o que ela precisa é de um namorado. – Remo disse maroto.

E você acha que Tiago se encaixa nessa categoria, do mesmo jeito que eu?

Então talvez nós devêssemos dar uma ajudinha pra ela. Clarear a mente.

Remo Lupin, o Maroto santinho, propondo isso? – Thaís disse, levantando-se do colo dele, e encarando os orbes cor-de-mel do namorado.

Hei – ele disse, encarando marotamente – eu achei que nós já havíamos deixado de ser santos há muito tempo.

REMO! – ela gritou vermelha. – Então, o que você propõe?

Vamos conversar com Sirius depois. Agora eu fiquei com vontade de acabar com a minha reputação de santo. – ele disse pouco antes de puxíla para um beijo.

* * *

Quando Thaís chegou ao quarto já era quase noite, Lílian estava andando de um lado para o outro, como fazia quando estava nervosa ou irritada. Nenhuma das duas opções era interessante, o humor de Lílian não era confiável em nenhum daqueles casos. 

Thaís resolveu esperar um pouco para ver se ela parava, mas Lílian não parou, então, tomando coragem, ela respirou fundo, e chamou a amiga, cautelosa:

Lily? Ta tudo bem?

Parece tudo bem? Essa competição mal começou e eu já estou enlouquecendo! Sirius Black me beijou! – ela disse, irritadíssima.

Thaís parou para pensar se havia ouvido direito, Sirius beijara Lílian?

Me explique essa história.

Ele me beijou, disse que era um teste, para descobrir em que categoria eu me encaixava, as que gostam dele, as que gostam do egocêntrico do Potter e as que gostam de outro garoto. Ele chegou a_ 'brilhante'_ conclusão de que se eu não me encaixo na primeira categoria, eu combino melhor com a do Potter, e ainda me chamou de florzinha! – Lílian terminou sem fôlego, já que falara correndo. E em seguida, num ato de raiva, atirou uma almofada longe.

Thaís caiu na risada, mas quando viu o olhar quase assassino da amiga, tentou controlar-se, e acabou por perguntar:

E por que isso te incomoda tanto Lily?

Por que acham que eu gosto do Potter.

E?

E EU NÃO GOSTO! Eu sempre reneguei o Potter, imagina o que seria se eu gostasse dele?

Epa! Você ta querendo dizer que há alguma possibilidade de você gostar do Tiago?

Lílian atirou outra almofada longe, irritada e encarou a amiga séria:

Claro que NÃO! Até parece que você não me conhece, eu não volto atrás no que digo. – ela disse por fim.

Se você diz eu acredito, Lil. Mas convenhamos, o amor pode acabar pregando uma peça em você. – Thaís disse se abaixando, antes que uma almofada a quase acertasse.

* * *

Selene Taylor esgueirou-se pelos corredores escuros na calada da noite. Pegara a capa de invisibilidade de Bellatrix _'emprestada'_, com a ajuda de uma poção de sono leve. Era só colocar no mesmo lugar depois. 

A sala do professor estava trancada, mas nada que um Alorromorra não resolvesse, essa era a parte mais fácil do plano, afinal com a capa de invisibilidade ninguém poderia vê-la pegando os ingredientes necessários para a poção desejada.

Poção do Amor. Duração de apenas duas semanas, o tempo que Evans lhe dera, mas funcionaria. Naquele tempo, Sirius Black olharia só pra ela. Juntou o que precisava e deixou a sala.

Selene seguiu silenciosamente para o primeiro andar e entrou no banheiro feminino ignorando a placa de "interditado", aquele seria o lugar perfeito para preparar a poção, pois ninguém costumava ir ali, já que a Murta que Geme não é não era nem um pouco agradável. Mas apesar de não gostar de Sonserinos, ela deixa a curiosidade falar mais alto.

O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com a mesma voz de choro de sempre

Eu vou usar do seu pequeno aposento. - Selene disse com a voz sem emoção.

E quem disse que eu deixo- a Murta perguntou mais corajosa que o normal.

Você não tem que deixar. Eu conheço bons métodos de fazer um fantasma sofrer. - Selene concluiu, cruel.

A fantasma saiu choramingando até o boxe mais longe da garota. Selene sorriu satisfeita, abriu o seu caderno e parou na página que estava a poção que iria preparar.

Falou sozinha todos os ingredientes, e colocou-os no caldeirão. Teria que esperar até a manha para usar a poção.

Antes de sair do banheiro, deu um último aviso para a Murta.

E nem tente contar a ninguém, minhas ameaças ainda estão de pé. - e saiu, cautelosa do banheiro.

* * *

Selene esgueirou-se até o vestiário do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. O vestiário estava relativamente arrumado, o que ajudaria muito ao seu propósito de colocar a poção na garrafa de água de Sirius Black. 

No armário que pertencia a Black, havia uma foto dele acenando e posando colada na porta. Ela tentou abrir a porta, mas percebeu que estava trancada. Em seguida pensou como havia sido boba, achando que Sirius Black deixaria seu armário aberto, com tantas garotas atrás dele.

Ai, Selene sua estúpida! E agora, o que você vai fazer? – falou para sim mesma.

Ela pensou num feitiço e logo o "_Alorromora_" lhe veio a cabeça. Tentou abrir a porta com o feitiço, mas não obteve sucesso. Sirius era bem esperto, não deixaria seu armário trancado por um feitiço tão simples...

Selene pensou um pouco e teve a idéia de fazer um feitiço de explosão, seguido por um reparo.

_-Explosive!_ - ela disse. A porta do armário de Sirius foi pelos ares. Ela procurou pela garrafa de água do maroto, mas não a encontrou. Tudo que havia no armário era um álbum de fotografias, com fotos de diversas garotas.

Um barulho a fez tomar um susto. Ela escutou o barulho de várias vozes. Provavelmente os jogadores da Grifinória estavam voltando do treino. Ela ficou desesperada. Ninguém podia vê-la ali.

Disse o feitiço de reparo e assim que o armário de Sirius voltou ao normal ela correu e se escondeu atrás do último banco do vestiário, mo exato instante que os garotos entravam no vestiário.

Pra sua sorte, Sirius sentou com Tiago no banco onde ela estava escondida, mas os garotos não a viram. Então o inesperado aconteceu. Sirius largou uma garrafa perto do banco. Ao alcance dela!

Cuidadosamente, ela colocou a poção na garrafa. E em seguida colocou a garrafa de volta no mesmo lugar. E uma mão se aproximou para pegíla. Mas não era Sirius Black. Era Tiago Potter.

Um pânico atingiu Selene. E se Tiago bebesse a poção? Então tudo estaria perdido. Potter correndo atrás dela. Sentiu vontade de vomitar ao pensar naquilo. Tiago já estava quase encostando a boca na garrafa quando Sirius o interrompeu

Hey, essa água é minha. E baba de homem é o que eu menos quero nela. – Falou rindo, tirando a garrafa da mão de Tiago, bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez só.

Selene suspirou aliviada. E sentiu um imenso prazer ao ver o moreno bebendo o liquido da garrafa. Sirius tomou todo o conteúdo da garrafa de uma só vez. Tiago ficou impressionado com a sede do moreno. Assim que terminou de beber, ele sentiu uma leve tontura, mas não deu muita importância pra isso, pois achou que se devia ao fato de ter bebido a água muito rápido.

Tiago e os outros garotos do time trocaram de roupa e depois todos saíram do vestiário juntos. Selene suspirou aliviada. Esperou que todos tivessem saído e saiu atrás deles.

Caminhou altiva pelo jardim em busca de sua vítima. Os outros garotos do time se afastaram, deixando Tiago e Sirius para trás. Selene caminhava com o olhar fixo em Sirius e sem perceber acabou levando um tombo.

Selene abriu os olhos e rapidamente identificou uma mão estendida para ajuda-la a se levantar. Olhou assustada para cima e encontrou o olhar de ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

Ela aceitou a mão que o maroto lhe estendia, e em seguida, os dois se distanciaram do resto do time de quadribol.

Quem é você? – perguntou Sirius, quando já tinham se distanciado – Eu não me lembro de ter te visto por aqui. E eu não costumo deixar de notar garotas bonitas como você!

Eu? – Ela gaguejou assustada ao ver que Sirius estava falando com ela. O plano afinal, estava dando certo. E em breve ela teria sua chance – Sou Selene Taylor.

Uma sonserina – falou Sirius ao notar o brasão do uniforme da garota. "Seria interessante. Afinal, eu não posso desperdiçar uma garota tão bonita como ela. Mesmo sendo uma sonserina" , ele pensou.

Sim, uma Sonserina. Algum problema nisso? – perguntou Selene.

Problema? Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso – respondeu Sirius marotamente. Selene também sorriu. Era a sua hora de fazer alguma coisa.

Isso é ótimo. E você merece ser recompensado por isso – ela disse, para em seguida puxa-lo para um beijo. Sirius ficou assustado com a atitude dela. Normalmente era ele quem agarrava as meninas. Mesmo assim, ele gostou muito e retribuiu o beijo.

Não acredito que a gente nunca tenha se encontrado antes – Ele falou. Selene sorriu. Sirius estava em suas mãos.

* * *

Enquanto isso, na sala de monitoria, Lílian e Remo revisavam calmamente alguns relatórios, quando Tiago abriu a porta furiosamente e correu na direção dos dois. 

Remo... Sirius...Sonserina...jardim...janela – falou, tentando recuperar o fôlego, depois de ir do jardim até a sala dos monitores correndo.

Remo encarou Tiago por uns segundos, tentando entender o que ele estava querendo dizer com essas palavras. Como Tiago passou a apontar para a janela, ele achou que seria melhor ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando olhou, entendeu perfeitamente o que Tiago queria dizer. Sirius e uma garota que ele não conhecia se beijavam no jardim, se é que ele podia chamar aquilo de beijo, pois mais parecia que um estava engolindo o outro.

Me diz por favor o que significa isso! – pediu Tiago, que estava desesperado.

Duas pessoas normais...que dizer, nem tão normais assim, se beijando – Remo respondeu calmamente.

Uma Sonserina, Remo! – falou Tiago, que acreditava que Remo não tinha reparado nesse "detalhe".

Tiago, eu achei que você conhecesse o Sirius. Você sabe que ele não nega uma garota. Mesmo sendo uma...Sonserina.

Lílian tentava se conter enquanto os dois marotos conversavam. Ela logo entendeu do que se tratava e sentiu uma imensa vontade de rir.

Ah vocês dois. Parem de espiar e deixem os dois se beijando em paz – ela falou, puxando os dois marotos da janela.

Por que? – perguntou Tiago.

Por que eles têm o direito de se beijarem sem serem observados – respondeu Lílian como se fosse a resposta mais óbvia do mundo

Por que? – perguntou Tiago novamente, mas ele não teve uma resposta dessa vez, porque Thais entrou na sala e foi na direção de Remo, que tinha voltado para a janela, enquanto Tiago conversava com Lílian. Ela tentou beijar o namorado, mas ao ver que ele não lhe deu atenção, olhou na direção que ele olhava para tentar entender o motivo de distração de Remo. Em seguida, caiu na gargalhada.

Remo e Tiago encararam Thais curiosamente, esperando por uma explicação que não veio, pois Lílian, assim como a amiga, também começou a rir.

O Seboso deve ter enfeitiçado o Almofadinhas, Aluado – falou Tiago – E essas duas também por acharem graça de uma coisa que não é engraçado. Quer sabe, eu vou lá embaixo acabar com essa pouca vergonha!

Não – gritaram Thais e Lílian ao mesmo tempo. Os dois marotos ficaram intrigados.

Nem pense nisso, Potter – respondeu Lílian ameaçadoramente – Por que se fosse você no lugar do Sirius, aposto como não ia gostar de ser incomodado. E agora Remo, será que você pode levar o seu amiguinho estressado daqui? Eu termino os relatórios.

Remo e Tiago se olharam e acabaram saindo da sala. Assim que os dois marotos saíram, Lílian e Thais caíram sentadas no chão, rindo sem parar.

Enquanto isso, os dois marotos, que não estavam nem um pouco satisfeitos por terem sido expulsos da sala sem a menor explicação, começaram a conversar do "ocorrido".

Isso parece coisa do Seboso, Aluado – falou Tiago, andando sem parar, de um lado para o outro.

Olha Tiago, você conhece o Almofadinhas. Acho que a gente não precisa se preocupar com ele – Remo falou calmamente, mas Tiago não se aquietou - Ou você está com ciúmes, Pontas?

E daquelas duas também. Viu a cumplicidade delas? – falou Tiago desconfiado, sem prestar atenção no que Remo falava – A sua namoradinha deve estar tramando alguma com a Lily.

Não meta minha namorada no meio – falou Remo assumindo uma postura ameaçadora pouco conhecida.

Mas deve haver uma conspiração, Remo! Sirius nunca beijaria uma sonserina do nada!

Tiago, ele pode estar querendo só variar. Isso é normal com Sirius,.

Remo, o seu problema é que você vê tudo muito óbvio.

Como assim? Só por que eu não tenho mania de conspiração? Ou não perco meu tempo fazendo planinhos infantis?

Remo, vamos apostar, certo?

Apostar? Eu não gosto desse tipo de coisa.

Então, vamos apostar! A coisa fica melhor assim...

Não estou gostando disso.

Aluado, amigo, você não tem que gostar, eu tenho. É o seguinte, se eu ganhar, descobrir que Taylor fez algo pra Sirius, você elabora um desses planinhos infantis.

Tiago, eu me recuso a participar dessa infantilidade!

Remo, não é questão de querer ou não. Está apostado! – E sorrindo, Tiago saiu correndo antes que Remo pudesse reclamar.

* * *

Sirius levou Selene vendada para a cozinha. Ele conversara com os elfos para prepararem um café da manhã especial para os dois. 

Então o que achou – perguntou o moreno para a Sonserina, que olhava surpresa para aquela mesa cheia de comidas e guloseimas que ela adorava.

Uau! Eu não sei o que dizer... – Selene respondeu tentando achar algum nexo para suas palavras.

Isso é bom. Te deixei sem palavras – Sirius respondeu sorrindo

Ela jamais poderia imaginar que o maroto fosse surpreendê-la tanto. Mas lembrou que devia ser efeito da poção do amor e tratou de aproveitar cada minuto ao lado de Sirius, pois logo o efeito terminaria. Os dois aproveitaram o banquete o máximo que puderam.

Adorei o café, mas que tal se passássemos para algo mais interessante agora? – sugeriu Selene.

Eu só estava esperando você dizer isso – falou Sirius animado – Vem comigo – ele pediu o moreno, praticamente arrastando Selene

Sirius e Selene entraram numa sala de aula e começaram a se beijar. Logo as caricias entre os dois começaram a aumentar. O maroto tentou tirar a blusa dela, que de inicio resistiu.

Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira – falou Sirius, surpreendendo Selene. Ela sorriu internamente. Estava tendo tudo que queria.

Foi quando eles menos esperavam, algo aconteceu, ou melhor, alguém apareceu. Tiago abriu a porta da sala e ficou espantado de ver Sirius com a "sonserina" em uma situação um tanto "embaraçosa".

Sirius eu posso saber o que você tá fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou, totalmente abobado com a cena que presenciava.

Eu é quem faço essa pergunta, Tiago - respondeu Sirius de mal humor - Não está vendo que estou ocupado?

Como você tem coragem de fazer isso com...com ela! Ela é uma sonserina- retrucou Tiago - Eu já sei! Tenho certeza de que ela o enfeitiçou!

Está maluco Tiago? De onde você tirou isso- perguntou Sirius irritado com a atitude do amigo

Você jamais se envolveria com uma sonserina nojenta . Ela só pode ter feito alguma coisa com você. Nem parece mais o Almofadinhas que eu conheço!

Tiago, você não tem o direito de se apaixonar por uma monitora? Então eu tenho o mesmo direito de me apaixonar. Só que por uma sonserina - rebateu Sirius.

Eu desisto. Se quiser se envolver com alguém do Ninho Das Cobras, vai em frente , mas depois não diga que eu não avisei - falou o moreno batendo a porta

Sirius ficou encarando a porta, esperando que ela lhe explicasse a atitude do amigo. Selene puxou seu rosto chamando a atenção dele para ela novamente

Eu não fiz nada Sirius – falou Selene.

Eu sei, Selly – ele respondeu, dando mais um beijo na garota.

* * *

Tiago ainda estava abalado com tudo que tinha acontecido. Ele andava pelos corredores totalmente alheio a tudo que acontecia a sua volta. Porém, ao passar perto de uma sala de aula, ele escutou uma conversa que chamou a sua atenção. 

Lílian, o jeito que a Taylor pegou o Sirius, não sei, isso ta me cheirando mau - Thaís falou com leve preocupação no tom de voz.

Eu sei, eu sei...mas combinamos que não íamos interferir- respondeu Lílian tranqüila, mas Thais percebeu que ela estava um pouco preocupada - Sabe, talvez ela tenha usado uma poção do Amor.

Ela seria capaz- Thaís perguntou temerosa.

Você duvida que ela seja? Pois eu acho que seria bem a cara dela. Não consigo ver Selene Taylor rastejando pelo amor de Sirius...e pra ele estar do jeito que está...sim, deve ter sido uma poção do amor.

Lily, eu to começando a me assustar com isso tudo... E se as coisas ficarem perigosas? Se saírem do nosso controle?

Se isso acontecer teremos que interfirir - respondeu Lilian, ficando preocupada - Mas o prazo dela tá acabando. Logo o efeito da poção deve passar.

Se houver poção... – respondeu Thais - eu espero que não haja... espero que tudo...

BUM! Algo fez um barulho que acabou afastando Lílian e Thaís da discussão. Elas olharam na direção que escutaram o barulho e deram de cara com Tiago Potter caído no chão perto da porta. O maroto encostara na porta para escutar a conversa das meninas sem perceber que a mesma estava apenas encostada.

Lílian e Thais encararam Tiago surpresas. Suas expressões mudaram rapidamente para aterrorizadas. Elas ficaram preocupadas em saber o que ele havia escutado daquela conversa?

Tiago Potter, eu posso saber o que você pensa que está fazendo- perguntou Lílian, extremamente irritada.

Tiago sorria de um jeito feliz. Extremamente feliz, e de um certo ponto de vista, debilóide.

Lily, eu já sei de tudo - ele falou marotamente.

Tudo o que- perguntou Lílian assustada.

Sobre a poção. Vocês pagaram a Taylor pra enfeitiçar o Sirius- Tiago falou animado com a brilhante conclusão.

Ah...isso - falou Thais um pouco mais aliviada.

Como assim "isso"? – perguntou Tiago curioso para saber se havia mais alguma coisa.

Você tem razão Tiago - respondeu Lílian pra surpresa de Thais - Nós fizemos isso!

Mas por que- perguntou Tiago surpreso ao escutar a confissão da ruiva.

Thaís olhou para Lílian sem entender, esperando a resposta da amiga.

Bom, é que...é que... - gaguejou Lílian - Bom é que o Sirius estava dando em cima de mim. Por isso nós pedimos para a Selene fazer ele parar...

Sirius estava dando em cima de você- perguntou Tiago revoltado!

É! Potter! eu beijei Sirius - Lilian disse para espanto de Tiago - Queria ver se assim você me deixava em paz..

Tiago ficou boquiaberto com o que acabara de escutar. E Thaís caiu na risada, para o desgosto dele. Lilian havia beijado Sirius? E Sirius estava dando em cima dela? E ainda por cima, a namoradinha do Aluado estava rindo de sua cara, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Ele era Tiago Potter, um Maroto, e tinha que lutar pela sua honra.

Ele saiu desesperado atrás de Sirius parar tirar satisfações com ele, deixando as duas garotas se olhando sem saber o que fazer.. Isso não ia ficar assim...não podia ficar assim. Lílian era SUA ruivinha! E ele não ia dividi-la com ninguém...ainda mais com Sirius... ele podia ter qualquer garota...menos Lílian!

* * *

Sirius chegou na sala comunal da Grifinória bastante tranqüilo e feliz. Ele procurou por Tiago, mas não o encontrou. Sentou-se na poltrona próxima a lareira e ficou olhando para o fogo. 

Algo passou correndo pelo quadro e no segundo seguinte Sirius sentiu algo bater contra seu rosto. Ele nem teve tempo de se defender e quando se deu conta já estava caído no chão com uma grande dor no lado esquerdo do rosto. E quem havia lhe batido fora Tiago. Seu melhor amigo.

Tiago, dá pra você me explicar o que tá acontecendo?

Você e Lílian... se beijaram – Tiago disse ofegante.

Você tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem- perguntou Sirius confuso.

Ela me disse... que vocês se beijaram... Que você deu em cima dela!

Peeeeraiii Tiago...você entendeu mal as coisas - disse Sirius, tentando se levantar - eu beijei a Lílian pra saber se ela gostava de mim. Mas ela não correspondeu ao beijo. Pode ficar tranqüilo, Pontas. Eu não quero nada com a ruivinha.

É muito bom saber disso. Eu não queria fazer jus ao meu apelido –respondeu tiago, massageando a cabeça.

Pode ficar tranqüilo. Ela só tá me ajudando a encontrar uma "pessoa especial".

Então é isso- falou Tiago confuso – Sirius, você precisa saber uma coisa sobre essa sonserina nojenta...

Não venha ofender Selly,

Eu não estou ofendendo - retrucou Tiago - mas você precisa saber que...

Tiago parou de falar ao ver que Sirius sentira uma tontura. Ele ajudou o maroto a se sentar, preocupado com o que pudesse estar acontecendo com o amigo. Então, Sirius abriu os olhos e disse:

Eca, eu beijei uma Sonserina – ele disse com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

E Tiago sorriu. O amigo voltara a ser o que era antes. O efeito da poção havia terminado.

N/A da Thaís: Mais um capítulo, demorou um pouquinho mas saiu. Incompatibilidade de horários das autoras! Bom, reviews pra esse capítulo do mesmo jeito que as do capítulo anterior. E obrigado a quem comentou. Além disso um obrigado especial a Ju Montez que deu uma baita força com esse capítulo! Beijos, Thaís.


End file.
